Falling in love with my Idol
by emolovegrrawsome
Summary: This is a Love story for bvb. Alex is a girl whos been suffering for jia all her life. But when she runs into someone before their concert will there be love?


Falling in love with my idol.

Disclaimer I don't own black veil brides or their songs or the songs mentioned. I only own my characters Nikki, Lilly, Alex, and Mark. I also don't own any places mentioned below... Enjoy!

_Chapter 1:_

Alex's POV:

Today my best friend Lily and my self are going to a Black Veil Brides concert. Sadly since we live in Las Vegas we barely get to see them. So since yea... Both Lily and myself were getting ready she was in my bathroom putting on Ashley's war paint while I was in my bedroom brushing my hair while picking out what to wear. I grabbed my combat boots with my black shredded skinny jeans to top it of one of my favorite BVB tee shirts. When Lily finally got out of my bathroom she said to me " Your turn little girl." I started to laugh because she knew I was older than her by a year. So since she's 18 that makes me ways I went to the bathroom turn the straightener back on and shut the door. I started to get dressed put my piercing on. Once I was done with that I toke my straightener to my hair and straightening my hair. When I was done my now non curly hair was straight I started to tease it. Once I was done with my hair I went straight to the war paint. I was doing my eyes like Jake's. When I was in the middle of CC's war paint I dropped the pad when I felt pain from my knees to my back to all over start. " Lily get me some ibuprofen. Please!" when I said Ibuprofen she came in the bathroom with no delay with the bottle with some water. " here Alex." she didn't ask why I needed it at all. " Thanks can you open the bottle please" she looked at me and said " Are your hands bothering you Alex?" I nodded yes to her and she held the bottle to my hand and got out two. " Thanks Lily you're the best." she smiled and closed the door behind her. You are probably wondering why I have pain well you see ever since I was two in half years old I had this thing called arthritis. You are probably saying "Isn't that for old people" well not all I have Juvenile idiopathic arthritis. It makes my own body go after its self and all. But it also affects my joints as well and I'm in pain when the weather changes and all. I bent down and grabbed the pad and went back to the war paint. When I got out of the bathroom I got my gloves and my other bracelets. I also grabbed my Blood On The Dance Floor back pack and grabbed my travel pill box. I went down stairs and grabbed my keys to my 'baby' and yelled to Lily. " Get your lazy but or I'll leave you here!" With that she started running down the stairs and grabbed her stuff. We went out to the car which she's jealous of me for having. We got in the car and I started driving to the 'Hard Rock Joint' where the staff knew me to well at. If your wondering why that is my mom works there for all their shows and one of the reasons we are going there for. I love her so much she got me merch sometimes and tickets plus backstage passes. When we got there I parked in the closes parking spot there was which by the door. We were early and all. I grabbed my stuff and got the backstage passes and tickets. Plus my moms employee card. Don't ask why I have it. We went inside where we saw everyone setting up. When I saw my mom she looked like she needed help so I told Lily to stay put. I put my stuff down not in harms way and helped her push a crate full of BVB's equipment. She said thank you when she looked up and saw me. " What are you doing here Alexzandria?" I glared at her when she said my whole name. " You don't know the date do you mom? And don't call me Alexzandria!" She looked at what I was wearing and simply said oh. I helped her out more and when I went backstage to get another cart of cables. I bumped into someone and fell on my ass. The person helped me up and when I was dusting my self off. The person said " I'm sorry that was my fault. By the way my name is CC." I looked up and couldn't believe it was the CC. " No problem at all CC." he looked at me and saw I was dressed in his war paint and had a BVB t-shirt on. " You're a fan I see but why are you here before the sound check? Plus helping the stagehands out?" I simply said " Well my mom is one of the stagehands and no one was helping and everyone here knows me so it's not like I snuck in here to steal you guys away.' HE laughed and gave a smile and all. Of course my mom has to yell my name " Alexzandria! Where are you?" I groaned and grabbed the cart of cables and started to bring them out. They where less heavier then I thought when I saw CC helping me out. My mom saw me and said " There you are and this must be one of the band members correct?" I nodded and gave her the cart she asked for. " Thanks for the help CC. But you didn't have to" he said to me "No problem and I believe you didn't say you name?" I was shocked that THE CC wanted to know my name possibly my number as well. " It's Alexzandria but call me Alex." He said "ok Alex I guess I'll see you after the concert." I laughed knowing that I would when all of a sudden he gave me his number. " text me anytime Alex or call me." I was shocked he walked away with a smile on his face. I walked back to my friend who had my sticks and guitar in her hands plus my keys. I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed my backpack while grabbing my guitar and drum sticks from her with my key. I toke my phone out and saw there was 3 more hours before the concert and sighed. I quickly put CC's number in to my phone and text him. '_hey CC its me Alex._' I waited for a reply and in his reply. I heard my phone saying it got a text I quickly unlocked it to see who it was. Which was CC ' his text said ' _Hey Alex do you want to hang out with me and the guys in the joint?_' I quickly replied ' _Sure. But I can't leave my dear friend all alone... :(_'

I looked at Lily when CC quickly replied in a heart beat '_The guys said it was find with them if your friend comes :)_' I laughed and looked to Lily. " You are coming with me to meet some people." She looked at me and replied "Ok as long as their not crazy." I laughed while replying to CC '_K where do we meet you guys?_' I waited one second and got a reply back '_Backstage... See you then_' I locked my phone and looked at Lily. " come on Lily." She looked at me and shook her head no. I sighed and said " It's the easy way or the hard way you choose." I simply told her and she shook her head no again. I sighed and grabbed her hair and dragged her up the stage stairs and dragged her to the back of the stage. I let her go and started walking to where CC and the rest of BVB was. She was fixing her hair while looking at me with a pissed off look. " Why did you pull me by the hair?!" I shrugged and said " You asked for it Lily. And be lucky I didn't drag you by the feet." she looked at me and step away from me. I laughed knowing I wont do that to her.

" Look I choose to ask if you could tag along so be grateful." She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her phone and put on '_God Bless You_' I laughed and turned to CC and said " Hey CC." when I said that Lily looked at me and then turned to where I was looking and looked like she was about to pee her pants. I laughed so hard that I had to put my guitar down and hold myself from falling to the ground. When I was done laughing I grabbed my guitar and smacked Lily on the face hard. " You are stupid my friend" she looked at me a flipped me off I returned it. " So where are we going?" CC spoke saying " Looking around the joint." I said alright and we where off to see the witch. " So which one of you is Alex?" Andy asked I raised my hand with my guitar since cc grabbed my free hand. The guys looked at my hand and looked at curiously.

Jake asked " Do you play?" I nodded at him when Lily said " Yea she does plus she can rock the drums. Right Alex?" I gave the evil eye and said " Yea I do. I didn't originally wanted to bring my sticks and my guitar but Miss Lily thought it was a great idea. To bring them in while I was helping my mom with setting up." She looked down and started to blush. I rolled my eyes at her and sighed. It was about two more hours before they had to do the concert and my knee is already killing me. I walked through the pain when we where looking around the joint. Lily already had Ashley's number and she gave him hers. I was happy for her to meet someone like Ashley.

I was walking in between Jake and CC when I felt like I was going to die. I looked at Lily but she didn't notice fuck why now. I was looking for the nearest seat that I could sit down at. Once I found a nearest seat I couldn't sit at because CC was in the way. So when I saw a seat that I could get to my knee gave my a hell of a lot of pain and I sat down on the floor with my knees to my chest and I started crying.

When Lily heard CC yell my name she ran to me and grabbed my bag of her shoulders. She quickly grabbed my water I packed and my pill case. " Alex how bad does it hurt." I couldn't answer but I gave her a 10. She quickly grabbed three of my ibuprofen and unscrewed the water bottle. " That these Alex then I'll help you up." I grabbed my pills from her with my water bottle and toke them. " Good girl" I flipped her off and the guys gasped but Lily didn't do anything. She helped me up to reveal my ruined eye make up.

I wiped my tears away and gave her a hug saying "Thanks Lily" she smiled and gave me my back pack back. " Hey why did you start crying out of no where?" Jinxx asked me and I said "I'll explain later guys but do you want to get something to eat?" They nodded and I showed the where to go while I was redoing the makeup on my eyes.

When we got to the place I wanted to take them to eat the pills already kicked in and I was fine. We all sat down at the restrant and started to eat. We learned a lot about each other when Lily decided to tell them one of my other talents. " Alex can actually sing can't you Alex?" I looked at her with my evil glare and rolled my eyes . " Yea I can sing but I'm not that good. I sound like a cat scratching it's claws against a clack board." Lily gave her famous lecture to me when I said that. I rolled my eyes and looked at the time. The guys had to get back to do a sound check and a meet and greet as well. So we started to walk back and the guys told me that I could put my stuff in their bus so we went to their bus and I put my stuff in their like nothing every happened. Whiched shocked the guys because I wasn't jumping around like an idiot. The truth was I've been in a tour bus before and all. That's why I wasn't jumping around like an idiot.

..._Time Lapse_...

When the concert was about to end something weird happened. " I want to invite my dear friend Alex up to the stage to sing with me." Andy wanted me to come up there it was like a dream come true. Andy pulled me up and whispered in my ear what song we were singing. " This next song sadly the last song of the night is called ' _Mortician's Daughter_'!" I heard the first betas to the song and I heard Andy sing the first line of lyrics.

I open my lungs dear,  
I sing this song at funerals, no rush.  
These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.  
Baby boy you've held so tightly, this pain it visits almost nightly.  
Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch.

I will await dear,  
A patience of eternity, my crush.  
A universal still, no rust.  
No dust will ever grow on this frame,  
One million years, I will say your name.  
I love you more than I can ever scream.

Booked our flight those years ago,  
I said I love you as I left you.  
Regrets still haunt my hollow head,  
I promised you, I will see you again.  
Again.

I sit here and smile dear.  
I smile because I think of you, I blush.  
These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.  
Fuss is made of miles and travels when roadways are but stones and gravel.  
A bleeding heart can conquer every grudge.

Booked our flight those years ago,  
You said you loved me as you left me.  
Regrets still haunt your saddened head but I promised you, I will see you.  
We booked our flight those years ago,  
I said I loved you and I left you.  
Regrets no longer in my head,  
But I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, again, again, again.

I'm home again.

We both sang our hearts out and I saw everyone looking at me and Andy. Andy said a few words before the concert was officially over.

_What do you think? Review and tell me what you think so far!_


End file.
